1. Field
The present invention relates to a garment hanger, and more particularly, to a garment hanger including a pinch-grip that is releasably lockable in the open position.
2. Description of Related Art
Pinch-grip garment hangers are well known in the art. Pinch-grip hangers are used by retail stores and apparel manufacturers to suspend garments from the pinch-grips, such as a pair of pants, a skirt, or the like. A conventional pinch-grip garment hanger includes a hanger body and a hook for securing the hanger to a support. The hanger body may include a transverse portion defining a pair of free outer ends, for example, to support the shoulders of a jacket. At least one pinch-grip is attached to the hanger for securing a garment to the hanger.
Each pinch-grip includes a pair of vertically-extending components, means for pivotally securing the components together, and means for spring biasing the lower ends of the components together in the “closed position” (i.e. gripping orientation). To insert or remove an article from the hanger, the upper ends of the components are pressed together so that the components pivot relative to each other and the lower ends are separated into an “open position” (i.e., garment insertion orientation).
Conventional pinch-grips require a user to squeeze open the components of the pinch-grip with enough force to overcome the spring biasing force, and hold the pinch-grip open until they have inserted a garment between the components. With such conventional pinch-grip hangers, the user is required to use one hand to open the pinch-grip and hold the pinch-grip in the open position, and one hand to insert one end of the garment, all while attempting to hold the hanger steady. This makes it time consuming and difficult to center and neatly hang garments on the hanger.
Employees of retail stores and apparel manufacturers may be required to open pinch-grips hundreds or thousands of times a day. The inefficient operation of conventional pinch-grips may cause a loss in productivity and sloppy garment hanging. Further, the repeated opening and holding open of the pinch-grips may cause the employees fingers' to become stressed and tired, which may potentially lead to chronic injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome or arthritis.